


Dodgeball

by Element991



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Element991/pseuds/Element991
Summary: Evan and Zoe are in the same gym class. Evan sucks at dodgeball, Zoe excels, somehow that makes them a good team.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dodgeball

Evan Hansen hated gym class. He found no redeeming quality in wearing basketball shorts and running around in front of 20 other kids. He felt like everyone was staring at him and judging him for his lack of athleticism. Evan preferred to stay in the back and do whatever he could to become more invisible than he already was. This included changing in the bathrooms outside of the gym instead of the locker room and standing against the wall during dodgeball instead of actually playing. Both of which he did today.

Evan stood against the wall and watched everyone rush around. The sound of the dodge balls smacking the walls made him flinch. Nobody ever really aimed for him, but when he needed to he would scoot away from a flying ball headed for his face.

"Evan!" Someone yelled.

Evan was caught off guard, he didn't know anyone in this class even knew his name.

"Evan, toss me the ball!" The voice yelled again.

Evan was able to locate the source this time and it was Zoe Murphy.

Zoe Murphy was the opposite of Evan Hansen. Zoe got picked first, Zoe participated, Zoe was  good . Zoe was even good at dodgeball, which amazed Evan. She had a great throwing arm, and cat-like reflexes, she was basically built for high school dodgeball.

Once Evan snapped out of his daze he realized she was talking about a ball that had rolled over to Evan. Evan grabbed it and tossed it to her. Zoe smiled and yelled back thanks before turning back around and beaming the ball into a boy's shoulder.

From then on, Evan and Zoe were a team. Evan would grab the balls that made their way over to him and throw them to Zoe. Zoe would then use that ball to get someone on the other team out. They played like this for all three rounds and it paid off.

At the end of the class, Zoe made her way over to Evan while everyone else went to the locker rooms.

"We're a pretty good team," She said with a bright smile on her face.

Even when Zoe was dripping with sweat, Evan was stunned by her beauty.

"Yeah, yeah we are, we did pretty good," Evan said nervously.

"Next time I'm team captain, I'll pick you first," She promised.

"Wow, okay, th-thanks"

"No problem, see you tomorrow,"

Zoe turned around and started walking out of the gym.

"See you tomorrow," Evan said quietly, more to himself than to Zoe at that point.

As Evan walked to the bathroom to change he repeated it to himself.

"See you tomorrow,"

And genuinely smiled for the first time in weeks. 


End file.
